


All Kinds of Heroes

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Tiger & Bunny, サムライフラメンコ | Samurai Flamenco, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Parenthood, Worried boyfriends, eijirou being a good boy, izuku fanboying, neither barnaby nor goto are ready to be dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: ON HOLD.During a fight with the League of Villains, Midoriya and Kirishima are hit with a quirk that makes them travel dimensions. Midoriya is thrown into a world where being a hero has turned into a competition where lives are points. Kirishima to a world where heroes are sparse. While searching for a way back home, each find a person to look after them in these strange worlds. Meanwhile, Todoroki and Bakugou are ready to tear open their own dimensional portals if it means getting their boyfriends back.





	1. Whiplash

Midoriya stood on shaky legs. He was tired but it was a good tired. The one that came from defeating a villain. The League of Villains had tried to attack again and once again they had been foiled. Midoriya allowed his guard to be let down as he watched the police arrest the group. Todoroki stood next to him. He looked ready to embrace Midoriya.

And Midoriya was ready to lean on him. But even though the battle was over, they couldn't risk relaxing that much. Even as Shigaraki, who had been bound by Sero's tape was getting handcuffed.

"Every single time", he grumbled. "Every time it's you!" He glared at Midoriya. "You and this whole damn class. Why don't you just disappear!"

"As you wish!", a person exclaimed, appearing out of the shadows.

"Someone apprehend that villain!", an officer shouted.

They had an average looking body type, so Midoriya braced himself to face their quirk. He couldn't remember seeing this person with the others during the attack. Suddenly, something shot out from behind them. The slimy looking tentacle smacked Midoriya in the face before he could realize what was happening. Then the appendage recoiled.

"What the...?"

"Are you okay?", Todoroki asked.

"I-"

"Die!", Bakugou shouted, charging right in. He dodged the tentacles that came to him head on, not noticing the ones that circled back behind him.

"Watch out!", Kirishima yelled as he appeared behind Bakugou, taking the hit from a tentacle that had snuck up on him. Todoroki finally immobilized the final villain in his ice and then gave Midoriya his attention, who was still a little stunned. The touch had been unpleasant, but not painful. Which could only mean their quirk would produce some kind of side effect.

As he thought this, Midoriya noticed his hands begin to shimmer. As the shimmer spread, his senses dulled. Todoroki was grabbing his wrists and shouting but Midoriya couldn't hear a thing. Not even Bakugou's voice reached his ears as he reached for Kirishima who was disappearing. Soon Midoriya's eyes stopped working. He was engulfed in darkness.

Did the quirk he was hit with take away one's senses? If that was all, then Midoriya could just sit still until Recovery Girl could get to him or it wore off. There was no use struggling when he might hurt someone in his state. Then slowly his senses returned. Already he knew his body must have been moved because the sounds were different.

He and the others had been attacked in a forested area. But Midoriya could hear cars going by. Had he been taken to a city hospital? No, that wasn't right. He wasn't laying in a bed. He was being cradled by someone. And there was wind rushing past them. They were falling downwards. Midoriya opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a mechanical looking face decked out in green and white.

Then he saw the cityscape rushing around them and the ground getting closer. How did he get here? Was this person a new hero? Or a new villain? Midoriya had too many questions. They landed on the ground and the stranger set Midoriya on his feet.

"There ya go kid. Cool outfit you got there. Gonna be a hero someday, huh?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes sir!", Midoriya answered. This person was friendly and had helped him. He must be a hero.

"So how did you fall from the sky? Still getting used to your powers?"

"The sky? I don't know how I got here. But yeah, I'm kind of a late bloomer, I suppose..." As Midoriya looked around, he realized he didn't recognize this place at all. Had he teleported to a different city?

"Late bloomer? I think I was around your age when my powers started manifesting kid." The mechanical looking face finally opened enough to show warm brown eyes behind a black mask.

Midoriya raised a brow at that. Getting your quirk in your teens wasn't completely unheard of, but it was still really rare. Before he could reply, a person in a similar suit walked up to them, dragging some guy by the back of his shirt as police cars pulled up.

"Are you done here yet? I've got the perp", he said in a bored voice.

"Just about", the one who had saved Midoriya said to his partner before giving the boy back his attention. "How's about an autograph from your favorite hero?"

Midoriya's eyes lit up. "Oh I'd love an autograph!" He was glad that he had a small notepad and pen in his belt that would come in handy right now. It was always nice to get something signed by who must be an up and coming hero.

"But just for the record, my favorite hero is All Might!", Midoriya said proudly as he handed the pen and pad over.

His exclamation was only met with confusion. "Who is All Might?"

* * *

Kirishima was met with the orange of a setting sky in front of him and the soft grass of the ground on his back. As he sat up, it was immediately apparent that he had no idea where he was. He stood up and surveyed the area, hoping to find something familiar.

Luckily there was a police station nearby.


	2. Adjustments

"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?!"

Bakugou's engraged voice echoed as he stomped towards the villain, still encased in ice. Todoroki entertained the thought of letting them freeze to death, but that wouldn't help them find Midoriya and Kirishima.

"Young man, we'll handle this", one of the officers said.

"I can take care of it in two seconds", Bakugou growled threateningly.

Now there was an effort to calm down Bakugou as well as get any information that they could out of the villain so that they could find the two missing students.

* * *

Goto had come to find a lot of strange things normal in his life. But despite the odd occurrences, he still believed he lived in a world where things mostly made sense. And whenever weird stuff did happen, it was usually huge, explosive happenings. But now that he thought about it, meeting Masayoshi had been a quiet event that happened in the dark of an alley.

So maybe he shouldn't be so blindsided about the kid in a crazy costume who said he'd just been fighting a super-powered villain.

"What's your name, kid?", he asked.

"Kirishima Eijirou, sir."

"I haven't heard about any bad guys around here lately."

"It might not have been around here. I got hit with a quirk and it made me travel some kind of distance", Kirishima explained.

"Uuuh, quirk?"

* * *

Midoriya's stomach was buzzing with nerves. He was both anxious about his situation and eager to learn more about this world. He had been taken to a building where he was with the two guys from before and a man who had introduced himself as Lloyds who was apparently their boss. Midoriya had learned the man who saved him went by Wild Tiger.

He was surprised when the other removed his helmet and introduced himself as Barnaby Brooks Jr. It was odd that he didn't go by a hero name.

"So let me get this straight", Tiger said. His helmet was gone too, but he still wore the mask across his eyes. "You come from a world where  _everybody's_  got some kind of power?"

"Sounds like a law enforcement nightmare", Barnaby said.

"And you were brought here because of someone's power", Tiger finished summing up what had happened to Midoriya, who nodded.

"Well this world isn't like that", Lloyds said. It sounded as though he was annoyed by the whole thing. "Only a select few have abilities."

"I see", Midoriya was getting a better grasp on things.

"So these...'quirks', you know how they work. How can we use that to get you back home?", Tiger asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how that particular person's quirk worked", Midoriya said. "I may eventually fade back into my world. Or there may be a special circumstance. But a classmate of mine was hit too. That might affect it too. There's also the possibility that..."

The three adults watched him mumble on through his ideas. This kid was an odd one, that was for sure.

Barnaby crossed his arms. "You can't really believe his story."

"I saw him appear out of nowhere in the sky. How do you explain that? Or the fact that he has no idea how anything works around here?", Tiger pointed out.

"Dedicated acting", Barnaby reasoned.

Lloyds sighed. "Acting or not, he doesn't exist in any record. Until we can figure out what to do with him, he'll have to be a ward of the state."

"Wait just a damn minute!", Tiger shouted, interrupting Midoriya's rants and stopping Lloyds from phoning the police. "You can't just shove him off to the government. He's not a suspicious package."

"And what do you propose we do?", Lloyds asked.

Tiger gave Midoriya a look. "I'll keep an eye on him. No better caretaker for a NEXT than another NEXT, right?"

"Is that what you call people with quirks here, NEXTs?", Midoriya asked.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what to make of this kid, but he wasn't quite sure he trusted him. He didn't voice that opinion though, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. Promising to follow up with a report later, Tiger and Barnaby led the way out. They went to a room where they removed their cybernetic armor and Tiger took off his masks finally.

"Since I'm your de facto guardian, a real introduction is in order. Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, at your service."

"M-Midoriya Izuku", he said as he shook Kotetsu's hand.

"And you already know that sour-faced guy is Barnaby. But he sometimes goes by Bunny", Kotetsu grinned.

"Not in this universe or any other", Barnaby said.

After getting out of their armor, they removed the slim suits underneath and began to dress in their civilian clothes.

"Come on, Izuku. Let's get to my place. You just got done with some fighting on your own, right? You're probably tired", Kotetsu said as he put an hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Bunny, we still on for dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there old man." Barnaby's expression was dismissive, but there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Now that the adrenaline was fading, Midoriya remembered how exhausted he was. He couldn't wait to get out of his costume and take a shower. And that was exactly what he did when they got to Kotetsu's apartment. He had been given some clothes, a shirt that was way to big and pants that were too long. Luckily they had a drawstring.

"Sorry I don't have much else for you. I thought about giving you some of my daughter's things, but I figured too big was better than too small."

Midoriya shook his head. "This is fine, Mr. Kaburagi."

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. And Bunny should be here soon. Just make yourself comfortable."

Taking him up on his offer, Midoriya sat down on the couch. The tv was already turned on to a station and he decided not to change it, wanting to see how different programming was in this world. It was weird not seeing anyone with horns, or blue skin, or wings. That was the only observation he could make, as he fell asleep on the couch within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Kirishima meets Masayoshi and Midoriya is introduced to the other heroes of Sternbild.


	3. Getting to Know You

Kirishima looked at the image of the hero on his borrowed shirt. "Who's this guy?"

"Red Axe", Masayoshi answered. "You said your hero name is Red Riot, right?I thought it would be fitting."

"Why would you give him something like that?", Goto sighed. "You have some normal clothes, don't you? Let him wear that."

Kirishima shook his head. "This is perfect!", he beamed at the image on his shirt."

"He likes it", Masayoshi said in a way that wasn't at all smug, which made it harder for Goto to swallow.

"So, got any ideas on how to get back home?", Goto asked.

Kirishima thought about the incident that had brought him here. It had all happened so fast. He had only been thinking about protecting Bakugou. He knew it had to be the work of that villain's quirk. But they had come out of nowhere. They hadn't been around during the fight, so he had no idea what their ability could do. Or how long it would last.

If it could wear off at all.

Kirishima looked to Goto. "No one here has quirks, right?"

"Well we've got some quirky people", Goto shot Masayoshi a look. "Quirks are your word for superpowers, isn't it? No one's got any of those. So you should keep your powers under wraps."

"But you can show us", Masayoshi started to get excited. "I really want to see it."

"Here", Kirishima held up his bare arm and activated his quirk, making his skin harden. Masayoshi gasped and Goto's eyes widened.

"That's incredible!"

"So he's really got powers." Goto tried to figure out when his life turned into the kind where this could be normal and it was easy for him to conclude it had been when he met a naked Hazama Masayoshi in an alleyway. He watched as his lover fanboy-ed over the kid's superpower and Kirishima appeared a mix of proud and slightly embarrassed at the attention.

If he really did come from a world where powers were normal, then maybe people didn't get oohs and aahs all the time for them. When was the last time someone had said they had been impressed by Kirishima?

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were keeping guard on a criminal", Kotetsu said as he passed behind Barnaby, who was currently glaring into the room Midoriya was resting in. While making dinner, Kotetsu had noticed the boy had fallen asleep in front of the tv and had carried him off to the guest room. Midoriya slept peacefully on the other side, unaware that he was seen as suspicious.

"You need to be more careful", Barnaby said, following Kotetsu to the kitchen. "He could be dangerous."

"He's a kid."

"Children are used all the time for crimes."

"If that kid is anything less than pure, I'll eat my hat", Kotetsu waved a spatula around as he spoke. "I think I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Barnaby sat down at the table. "And just what makes you so sure of that?"

"I always knew that deep down inside you were a soft, cuddly, little bunny~"

Barnaby blushed but didn't deny it. "Just feed me dinner, you old man."

Perhaps it was the sound of their banter getting through the walls. Or maybe it was because of the last person he saw before transporting here, but Midoriya's dreams had a only one focus. He heard the soft heartbeat in his ear first then felt the warm chest after. A familiar hand stroked his hair.

"Todorok-"

"Rise and shine kid!"

Midoriya blinked at the bright light of the sun shining in his face. Wasn't it evening now?

"Come on sleepyhead, I've got to get to work. And you need breakfast."

Midoriya sat up, rubbing his eyes, everything coming into focus. He was in a bed that wasn't his own. The room wasn't his own. Then he remembered. This world wasn't his. He followed Kotetsu out of the bedroom. Barnaby was sitting in front of the tv, coffee in hand while he watched the news. His jacket was slung across the back of the couch.

"Do you and Mr. Brooks live together?", Midoriya asked as he followed Kotetsu into the kitchen. Barnaby overheard and frowned, not liking the feeling of someone else questioning his presence in Kotetsu's apartment.

"He stays over sometimes. We're partners in both careers and in life", Kotetsu explained while putting a plate of breakfast in front of Midoriya.

"Why can't you just say we're boyfriends", Barnaby sighed. "You make it sound so...impersonal."

Kotetsu sat down next to Barnaby. "Because calling us partners is cool. It's like we're cops or something."

Midoriya listened to them talk with a smile as he ate. It was an extra large portion, which he was glad for, since he had slept through dinner last night.

"Eat up and then get ready, Izuku. You're coming with us", Kotetsu said.

Barnaby almost spit out his coffee. "Why would we bring him?", he whispered harshly.

Kotetsu leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "Would you prefer I leave the dangerous, possibly criminal teenager alone in my apartment? I've got nothing to hide but he might find an item or two of yours that you wouldn't want him to see."

It took everything Barnaby had to NOT splash his hot coffee in Kotetsu's face. Midoriya finished his breakfast and dressed in the clothes Kotetsu had set out for him. They actually fit him.

"I went out and got you some stuff this morning", Kotetsu had said when Midoriya came out, dressed. "Bring your costume too."

"Um, am I going to be helping you with hero work?", Midoriya asked. Maybe it would be like an internship.

Kotetsu shook his head. "But our coworkers wanna get a look at you. And I'm pretty curious to see what you can do."

Barnaby put his jacket on and led the way out. Maybe the other heroes would be able to talk some sense into Kotetsu. They usually sided with Barnaby on these kinds of things. So he was looking forward to arriving at work and having them agree that Midoriya Izuku was a threat.

"Oh isn't he just the cutest little sweetie pie~?", Nathan cooed while giving Midoriya's cheek a little pinch.

No such luck.

"So this is that kid you saved?", Antonio asked, sidling up to Kotetsu. He certainly looked like someone in need of a rescue from Nathan's affections.

"Don't tell me you're gonna ask him out", Karina rolled her eyes.

Nathan's face showed intense offense. "Don't be silly. Perhaps in a few years though..."

Midoriya looked to the heroes around him. They were all dressed in sportswear, which made sense, seeing as they were in a workout room. It seemed that they hadn't been told about his being from a different universe, which suited him. He wasn't quite sure if everyone should know. And it was a lot to explain. Some of these people threw him for a loop, though.

A couple of them didn't look much older than he was. Was it possible to become a hero at such a young age here?

"To what do we owe the visit from our little friend?", Keith asked. Something about him reminded Midoriya of All Might.

"I wanted Sternbild's finest to observe a young NEXT", Lloyds said as he entered the room.

Midoriya was still getting used to this world's terminology but knew the he was meant to demonstrate his powers. He changed into his hero costume and was taken to another room.

"How are you gonna test him when he hasn't even told you what he can do?", Kotetsu asked. He and everyone else were watching Midoriya from the other side of a two-way mirror.

"We throw everything at him", LLoyds said simply.


	4. Tiger + Bunny = ?

Bakugou nearly refused to go to class that day. But hero training didn't stop just because two of the students weren't there, regardless of the circumstances. He crushed the pencil in his hand, the third one that day. He should just stop pretending that he was going to take any notes. Everyone around him said that he should calm down, that the heroes and police were doing everything that they could.

Some said he should be more like Todoroki, but Bakugou rolled his eyes at that. Anyone who thought that Todoroki was calm didn't know him at all. Whereas Bakugou's anger was explosive and always on the surface, Todoroki's simmered under the surface. But it was always just under the tipping point. Back at the scene of the crime, he had to be held back away from the villain just as Bakugou had to be.

It had been over a day since the incident and still, no one had any answers for them. The two of them were still students, so Bakugou knew the police wouldn't just share information about an investigation but he hated being in the dark like this. Kirishima could be hurt, at the very least. And he was just sitting in class, as a teacher droned about something or other.

He was reaching his tipping point by lunch. Bakugou wasn't sure how much more he could take. He knew what would happen if he took things into his own hands. He'd be risking his future as a hero if he acted on his own and went against the legal procedures put in place. But maybe saving his boyfriend would be worth it.

* * *

"You do realize he's a child, right? What are you thinking, putting him through all this with no warning?", Kotetsu demanded an answer while Midoriya stood alone in the testing room, waiting for something to happen.

"A child with no origins who claims to have powers. Let's see what he can do." Lloyds pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Young man, we're going to hit you with everything we've got, so do your best to either dodge or destroy whatever comes."

"Yes sir!", Midoriya answered, not sure where the voice was coming from.

Lloyds gave Kotetsu a look. "There, he got a warning. Happy?"

"You know I'm not." Kotetsu crossed his arms.

The other heroes were worried too. They had been training and working with their powers for years, even the youngest. Without knowing young Midoriya's powers or how competent he was with them, this could end badly. Midoriya was taken by surprise when the first projectile burst from the opposite wall. He swerved to the side and when it hit the wall behind him, he saw that it was a rubber ball.

Mostly harmless at the speed it had come with but would hurt like the dickens if it hit him. Two more came from the wall and he got out of their way. This was child's play compared to what he had to do at UA. He didn't even need his quirk at first. But then the balls came faster, and from different directions. Soon his normal speed wasn't enough.

With an electric glow coming alight all over his body, he moved with a quickness that was inhuman. Then the rubber balls turned into something else. The projectiles turned into dust upon coming into contact with the walls. Midoriya figured this was what he was supposed to destroy. He bounced off the walls, using his legs to propel himself forward and kick the projectiles with enough force to crush them into dust.

"He's pretty good", Karina said as she watched the boy go.

"Maybe he's had a lot of practice", Ivan pondered out loud.

Striking a contemplative pose, Nathan couldn't help but wonder something. "That little glow he's got going reminds a lot of you, Tiger."

"Yeah, but look at him go", Kotetsu smiled as he watched Midoriya jump about. "He's hoppin' around like Bunny here."

"I do not 'hop around'", Barnaby argued.

A thought came to the other heroes while Kotetsu and Barnaby went back and forth. It settled in their minds, but neither was quite sure how to bring it up without it sounding absolutely ridiculous. But as the saying goes, out of the mouth of babes...

"It's almost like he's your kid", Pao-Lin said.

"Tiger! Did you and Barnaby-Is that kid your love child?!", Karina blurted.

Kotetsu's jaw hung slack before he gathered himself. "Huh?! How would that even be possible?!"

"Maybe you two are hiding more than we know", Nathan said. "You did hide your relationship at first."

"For like a week, because someone can't keep a secret", Barnaby shot a look at Kotetsu.

"A secret love child would explain how someone with powers and fighting style similar to the two of you suddenly shows up out of nowhere", Keith said.

Kotetsu was about to try in vain to explain how there was no way he could have an illegitimate child with Barnaby when their boss spoke up.

"There's one major difference. This kid doesn't have an off switch. He's been at it for over five minutes."

"What?", Kotetsu turned back to look at Midoriya.

He was fighting against robotic drones now and taking them out with ease. It had been over five minutes and he had yet to slow down or show any worry that his power would run out. But he was sweating. And that reminded Kotetsu that this was just a child.

"Okay, you've had your look at him, you can end this now."

"Very well", Lloyds conceded. The robot stopped in their place and Midoriya looked around for the next threat.

Kotetsu took over the microphone. "You did great, Izuku. Hit the showers and I'll treat you to a nice lunch."

Midoriya nodded and left out of the exit to go and clean up. Kotetsu sighed and turned to a few grins. "What?", he frowned.

"Yeah, it's so totally believable that you're not his dad", Karina put her hands on her hips.

"It's not that", Barnaby started and Kotetsu almost cried tears of joy at being defended by him if it weren't for what he said next. "He just can't turn his Dad Button off."

Antonio grinned as he joined in. "You are pretty fatherly Kotetsu."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be an adult male role model to the children of the world. I guess that makes me everyone's dad."

"Does that make Barnaby everyone's mom?", Pao-Lin asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Tiger + Red Bunny = Green Bunny?
> 
> y'all wanna hear somethin funny? im sitting here like boo boo the fool because i totally forgot that Kirishima and Masayoshi have the same voice actor. so yeah, no kiri today, but expect me to have fun with that little fact in the future.


	5. Boyfriends in Action

Masayoshi hummed to himself as he washed the dishes with the help of Goto. Kirishima had insisted on helping but Masayoshi reminded him that he was a guest. So the teen was occupying himself with the tv. It was good at distracting him from most things, but he couldn't keep his mind from Bakugou for long. He could only hope his boyfriend wasn't leaving a path of destruction.

He could be emotional, even when he meant well. What was worse was that the same thing might have happened to Midoriya, if he remembered correctly. He sincerely hoped his memory was wrong because that would mean Todoroki was on the rampage as well. And he wasn't sure anyone could handle the anger those two could generate.

"Something on your mind?", Masayoshi asked as he sat next to Kirishima.

"Just thinking about my boyfriend."

"You've got a boyfriend?! What's he like? What's his power?!"

Goto hit him lightly on the head as he came up from behind. "Could you tone it down? I think you're scaring him."

"No", Kirishima shook his head. "It's fine. His name is Bakugou. He can make explosions from his hands. He's really cool and smart. He's one of the top students in our class."

Masayoshi nodded along, both he and Goto getting the image of a proper and studious young man. It was a cute picture that he made with the energetic Kirishima. Being in the different world, he must miss his boyfriend. Masayoshi wasn't sure how he'd fare if he was thrown into an alternate dimension with no hope for returning. A place with no Goto.

They settled for the night, Kirishima sleeping on the couch. It was much more comfy than it looked. In their bedroom, Goto laid back against the mattress, hands behind his head.

"What're you thinking about?", Masayoshi asked as he lied next to him.

"Do you think it was your Flamenco powers that brought him here?" Things had been relatively quiet for a while. Masayoshi hardly had to suit up except for the occasional purse thief.

"He said it was someone's power from his world that did it", Masayoshi said.

Goto rolled on his side to face him. "Yeah, but that power brought him here. Why not anywhere else?"

Masayoshi shrugged. "Maybe there was no reason, just totally random. But if there is, I'm sure we'll find it. We have an incredible policeman on our side", he said, giving Goto a wink.

Goto turned back on the opposite side, muttering out a weak 'shut up, you idiot'. Masayoshi just laughed softly and kissed the back of his head before turning the lights off and settling in bed for the night.

The next morning, Kirishima helped out to make breakfast. He watched the way Goto and Masayoshi moved and behaved around one another. Goto was a little gruff in a way that reminded him of Bakugou and made him miss him more. He just hoped that his disappearance wasn't causing too much trouble back home. After breakfast, Goto went to work.

Kirishima and Masayoshi cleaned up a little. In the middle of washing the dishes, a distant explosion was heard. For the past few years, Kirishima had come to associate that sound with a couple specific things. That meant it was either his boyfriend or-"

"The news!", Masayoshi exclaimed as he turned the tv on, hoping one of the stations would have information. He flipped the channels until the screen showed a man standing before smoking site.

"An explosion has just occurred behind me at this art museum. Emergency response has arrived on sight but at the moment we do not know the cause-"

As f one cue, someone burst from the smoke, holding a briefcase and laughing maniacally. Their body wrapped in a skintight suit of white, orange, and red.

"A villain?", Kirishima felt excited for a moment before remembering where he was. He wouldn't be seeing a hero appear on screen any moment, ready to give chase and capture the villain, putting them to justice. No one had a quirk in this world. Not besides himself.

"Get your suit on", Masayoshi ordered.

Kirishima looked at him in disbelief before moving as he was told. This wasn't his world. There weren't an abundance of licensed heroes ready on the scene. He wasn't a high school third year who was still subject to the laws of a world where everyone had a quirk and thus had laws governing them. He had to do something about it. He and-

"Samurai Flamenco, ready for action!", Masayoshi exclaimed, suited up in his red costume. He led the way out of the apartment and Kirishima followed, his blood pumping at the thought of catching a villain and stopping its evil.

As soon as they were able to catch a taxi.

* * *

"What you're suggesting is illegal", Todoroki said. "We'd be throwing away our careers as heroes for it."

Bakugou had come to Todoroki's dorm room that night, practically ordering him to go and find the villain who had made their boyfriends disappear and get them back.

"Am I supposed to just sit here while they interrogate the bastard? We don't even know if they got any information yet. But I bet that villain would talk for us."

Todoroki sighed, arms crossed. They would be putting a lot on the line to go through with this. Everything he'd worked for would mean nothing. He could already imagine the disappointment on Midoriya's face.

"Oi, is being a hero more important than having him here?", Bakugou asked. "I'll give up my dream if it means having Ei safe."

Todoroki was surprised by that bout of honesty, but he quickly recovered and nodded. Having Midoriya home was worth way more than being a hero. It might break their boyfriend's hearts but time healed all wounds.

"So what's the plan?", Todoroki asked.

"I'll tell you on the way", Bakugou said while opening the door, only to come face to face with their entire class.

"We certainly have a lot to talk about", Iida said, hard expression from him, as well as everyone else pinning them in place.


	6. Redduo

Midoriya dug into his food. A nice katsudon made by his mom would have hit the spot, but this deluxe sandwich was doing a fine job. He said as much when Kotetsu made a comment on how he was enjoying the food.

"Nothing beats good old homecooking", Kotetsu agreed.

"Don't encourage him", Barnaby said to Midoriya. "He'll use that as an excuse to make nothing but fried rice for the rest of the week."

"Hey, I know how to make other stuff!"

"Prove it, old man."

"Alright! Tonight, I'm making a feast for the three of us and you'll see." Kotetsu rose to the challenge easily. "But you have to help with the shopping."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because otherwise you'll complain that what I got doesn't fit in with your diet or whatever."

Barnaby crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with having nutritional balance. I can't believe you can keep up with me, given how you eat."

Kotetsu pounded his chest. "I know how to keep my engine running."

"Mr. Brooks is right Mr. Kaburagi", Midoriya interjected. He knew quite well the difference a good diet could make, even if it was hard. He was given a strict menu when training with All Might. Barnaby still had his suspicions about Midoriya, but he always enjoyed it when someone took his side. They left the restaurant and were about to head home when a couple young women approached Barnaby, asking for an autograph.

"Are your identities public knowledge?", Midoriya asked Kotetsu while Barnaby humored his fans.

"Only that guy. Most of us prefer to keep our two lives separate."

They waited for Barnaby to be done and once he was, they started on their way back to their home. Just as they did, a sound chimed from Barnaby and Kotetsu's wrists.

"Duty calls", Kotetsu said.

"What do we do with him?", Barnaby looked to Midoriya.

"We gotta take him with us. He's our responsibility." Kotetsu hailed a taxi and the three of them got inside. Agnes briefed the heroes as they prepared and traveled to the scene of the crime.

"It appears to be a bank robbery. Nothing too hard for any of you to handle but stay on your toes."

It occurred to Midoriya that he would actually get to see these powers in action. He was glad that his hero suit had a belt that held a small writing pad and pen. His suit was the only thing he had when coming to this world. He opened the duffel bag given to him by Kotetsu and pulled out the pen and pad, ready to take notes.

* * *

It was an incredible testimony to the bond Bakugou had forged with his class over the years and the respect he had for them that he would sit and listen to them instead of bolting out a window when they wanted to talk. All of them sat in the common room and the way they sat, it was hard not to mistake it for an intervention.

Maybe that was their intention.

"You two were about to do something that endangered yourselves. We know it", Uraraka started.

"I don't see any of you coming up with a rescue plan", Bakugou said.

"The plan is to let the authorities handle it", Iida motioned with his hands.

They had been through this kind of scenario multiple times. Whenever something happened, it was so easy to take it into their own hands. It was simple to justify it when someone you loved was in danger. They had been lucky to be reprimanded with a slap on the wrist so far. No one in the class thought that might happen if they were to disrupt a major investigation.

"Izuku would do it for any of you", Todoroki said.

No one said anything for a moment, knowing it was true. If any of them had gone missing, Midoriya would be gathering information and formulating a plan every waking moment.

"As true as that is, you must also admit that the two of them would be heartbroken to find you gave up your dreams for them", Yaoyorozu pointed out.

Bakugou looked away. "They'll get over it."

"What's the point of having a curfew if you're gonna be up like this anyway?", Aizawa asked as he walked in on the scene.

Everyone froze, wondering how much he'd heard but knowing he must have listened in from the beginning. And knowing just as well that they would see some form of punishment for just discussing this even though they hadn't done anything yet.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room", he began, catching them off guard. "The police have agreed to share details of the case with you, under the condition that you assist with the investigation."

* * *

Kirishima held his own against the villain, shielding Masayoshi from the explosive blasts. After coming face to face, they found out the art thief didn't have any special powers and just used bombs made by hand. They were impressive bombs, but man made nonetheless. The destructive power was nothing compared to Bakugou's strength though.

Masayoshi was able to apprehend the villain while they were in shock and processing the fact that some guy withstood an actual bomb with hardened skin. Masayoshi bound them, frisked their body and removed any remaining bombs. Police arrived on the scene and the media wasn't far behind. The cops took the villain into custody and asked Masayoshi about the incident.

"It's a good thing we have a hero like you for these kinds of things", one of them said. "Is this a new sidekick?", they pointed to Kirishima.

Masayoshi put a hand on Kirishima's shoulder. "He was integral in taking down this wrong-doer."

"Then we also owe you our thanks", the officer said tipping their hat to Kirishima.

About to reply, Kirishima was cut off when the media finally got through and a camera was shoved near his face.

"Today was an astounding spectacle by the amazing Samurai Flamenco. But it seems the world's greatest hero has someone by his side. Who is this new crime fighter?", the reporter spoke into a microphone before putting it in front of Kirishima's face.

To his credit, he only faltered for a moment, having practiced this moment in the mirror for years.

"I'm the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!", he announced while striking a pose.


	7. Quality Time

Kotetsu and Barnaby suited up in their armor and Midoriya did the same in his own costume. His mind was absolutely whirring. How did villains operate in this world? What methods were considered acceptable by the heroes? How much assistance did they receive from the police? His hand itched for the pen and pad he carried around when he could have his notebook.

But he couldn't take that stuff out either. Now was the time to focus on being a hero.

"The situation is as follows", Agnes began. "Criminals are currently robbing the Bank of Sternbild, holding the staff and other civilians hostage. Midoriya nodded along as he listened. It was a basic premise for a hero to come bursting in, saving the day. There was only one stark difference between this and the kind of scenes he'd grown used to.

"What kind of powers do the villains have?", he asked.

Kotetsu gave him a strange look. "None. Most people here aren't NEXTs like us. So we gotta be careful not to hurt 'em with our abilities."

"Just watch and observe us", Barnaby said. "We shouldn't need your assistance for something like this."

Barnaby and Kotetsu left the transport, leaving Midoriya behind. He felt a little put out by having to stay away from the action, but at least there was a tv turned to the station broadcasting everything. Midoriya could understand Barnaby's feelings towards him a little. He was a total stranger and they had no way of verifying his information in this universe.

Not to toot his own horn, but at this point in his high school career, Midoriya was pretty well known. He watched the screen for live updates, ready to step in if things got crazy. He could see the front of the bank and the police stationed outside. It was hard to see what was happening indoors. But that didn't stop the announcer from reporting things as excitedly as he could.

"So far we've seen the arrival of Origami Cyclone and Blue Rose. And here comes Tiger and Barnaby!"

So Barnaby really did forego the hero name and had his identity out in the open. Now that he thought about it, that wasn't really different from what he and Todoroki did, using their real name or a form of it for their hero name. He watched the heroes approach the bank, deliberating on how to handle the situation. Midoriya thought about how he went forward in similarly designed training exercises.

Getting in touch with the villains was key. They might be able to reach an agreement through negotiations. Midoriya was in the middle of a thought when the windows broke on the storefront.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", the announcer shouted. "It looks like these criminals might have NEXT powers!"

Midoriya's eyes widened as the glass broke from something happening inside. The heroes jumped into action to protect the civilians and apprehend the robbers. Midoriya felt his muscles itch for movement. It was hard to watch something like this and not be involved. But he couldn't act carelessly in this other universe. On screen, the commotion cleared a little.

"What's this?", the announcer began to speak again once the visual wasn't blocked. Someone in a ski mask was coming out of the building. "One of the bank robbers is stepping out. And it looks like he has-"

"Tiger!" Barnaby's shout could be heard as he chased after the criminal who was carrying his unconscious partner. The robber shot something blue and slimy looking from their hand and suddenly they were propelling through the air and away from the bank. Barnaby pursued, hot on his trail while the other heroes handled the situation inside.

Midoriya only hesitated for a second before leaving the transport and following after. He'd deal with the consequences later. Right now, he had to be a hero.

* * *

"Like this?"

"More like this, you see?"

Gotou listened from the living room as Masayoshi and Kirishima worked in the kitchen, making dinner. He didn't know exactly what they were making though. It was interesting just listening to their voices though.

"You know, you guys sort of sound alike", he said as he checked his email on his phone.

"Really?", they replied in unison, highlighting both the differences and similarities in their voices. Gotou heard Masayoshi making a sound with his throat before speaking again in a rougher tone.

"The Sturdy Hero, Red Riot! In the name of peace, I'll start a riot!"

Kirishima could be heard laughing at the imitation. "I've never said that though." He cleared his own throat and spoke just a touch higher. "I, Samurai Flamenco will perform a dance of justice!"

This time, Masayoshi was laughing at Kirishima trying to copy him. "I've never danced for justice!"

"You did during that charity dance competition", Gotou pointed out.

"You danced for charity?", Kirishima asked, his voice returning to normal.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. I practiced for weeks to learn how to flamenco dance", Masayoshi said. "I had never learned before then."

"Were you any good at it?", Kirishima asked.

"Good enough for two rounds", Gotou said as he got up to see what they were making in the kitchen. It was curry, and Masayoshi was teaching their young charge how to cut the vegetables into interesting shapes. Gotou could recognize an axe and what might be a mask, but that was it. At least it would taste good.

"What are you thinking about?", Masayoshi asked.

"Neither of you should go into the chara-ben business", Gotou said. He picked up a cut up carrot. "What is this? An ear of corn?"

Masayoshi's cheeks reddened. "It's a sword!"

"If you say so."

They ate their dinner, weird veggie shapes and all and turned in after a big day of fighting crime. Gotou stared at the ceiling of their bedroom for a long time before speaking up.

"I never wanted children", he said suddenly in the darkness.

"Eh?", Masayoshi turned towards him, halfway to sleep. "What are you talking about?"

"I know we haven't discussed this, but I was never big on having kids. I wasn't hard against it either. I just thought it wasn't something you did without being completely committed to it."

Masayoshi turned on a lamp so that he could see Gotou's face as he spoke. "Does Eijirou being here make you want to have kids?"

"It makes me think that maybe we could start thinking and talking about it." Gotou turned on his side to face his boyfriend. "We've never even talked about it."

Masayoshi was sleepy, so this probably wasn't the best time. But this wasn't the kind of thing you discussed all at once and then never again. If they were going to do this right, it had to be more than that. He scooted slightly closer to Gotou.

"Let's talk."


	8. Just a Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been kinda awol with this and other fics cuz i'm working in the tododeku big bang this year, so yeah at least i have an excuse to be inactive this time X3

_The warmth from the sun on Bakugou's face was matched only by the warmth of Kirishima's hand in his own. He never understood the appeal of holding hands until he started dating. It seemed so pointless back then. But then it quickly became one of his favorite things. A simple gesture that meant a lot. The barest of contact that tethered him to the one he loved._

_"You got that look on your face that says you're thinkin' hard about something", Kirishima said._

_"Shut up", Bakugou said in his own way of denial._

Bakugou and Todoroki sat in a small room along with Uraraka, Iida, and Yaoyorozu. When Aizawa had said they could help, he made it clear they couldn't involve everyone in the class. He appointed Bakugou and Todoroki and had them choose who they wanted to fill out a small task force. Of course, everyone wanted to help save Kirishima and Midoriya but that just wasn't plausible.

With their teammates chosen, Aizawa had taken them to the police station the next day. The villain was being held in a maximum security prison at the moment, but this location would be where they got their debriefing. A woman in a blue suit and graying hair entered the room with a folder and sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"I'm Detective Yagami Junko. This is the file we have and what we know so far", she said, sliding the folder across the table.

The villain responsible for the disappearance of their friends went by the name of "Tentashine" but their real name was Yamashita Toshiki. Their quirk was that they could expel multiple tentacles and with the touch of one, send anyone or anything to another dimension.

"Another dimension? Like in comics?", Uraraka asked.

"Do you know where he sent Midoriya and Kirishima?", Todoroki asked.

Yagami shook her head. "He's been tight lipped about it. And it's entirely possible that they're not in the same dimension."

"Do we have any insight as to what kind of world they might be in?", Iida asked. Hopefully there was a chance they were in a safe location. A place where they didn't have to fight.

"We don't know that either. What we do know is that they might not have much time", Yagami said.

Neither Todoroki nor Bakugou liked the sound of that.

* * *

Popcorn rattled off in the microwave and Kirishima let out a sigh, the sound reminding him of his boyfriend. He hoped things were okay back home. It had been a few days already and he hadn't really thought about how he was getting home. It had been a challenge just getting his mind around the idea that he was truly in an alternate reality.

A quick search on the internet yielded no familiar terms or images. Any talk of heroes or monsters had few results. Well, there were many results but they were all centered around one particular hero. And if powers didn't exist, the chances of getting home was near zero. He let out another sigh as the microwaved beeped done.

"Do you not like popcorn?", Gotou asked, entering the kitchen.

"Huh? No, it's just...", Kirishima wasn't sure how to say the sound of popcorn reminded him of his boyfriend's exploding fists and that made him homesick.

"You know you can talk to Masayoshi or to...to me...", Gotou said. He had never had to really lend an ear to a teenager seriously but this was a strange and unexpected situation. And Kirishima must be the most confused out of all of them.

"Thanks. I just miss home. And I don't know how I'm getting back. Your world wouldn't happen to have some kind of interdimensional travel device?", Kirishima asked.

Gotou shook his head but then a thought occurred to him. "Not a device, but maybe a person..."

* * *

Barnaby raced after the criminal who had taken his boyfriend. It had all happened so fast. One minute Tiger was being his usual heroic yet silly self and the next he was limp and at the mercy of a villainous NEXT. He pursued them away from the bank, past the crowd of police, media, and onlookers, and into the city. The robber tried losing Barnaby in the alleys but Barnaby was nothing if not quick.

He got around by shooting a substance from his hand and letting the tension pull him forward like a sticky, rope. Barnaby didn't know if he had a limit but he seemed to be slowing down. It was probably having to carry Tiger. A grown man was a load on his own but then add a full-body armored suit and it was a wonder the robber had gone on for this long.

He finally came to a stop in an alleyway and surely could have easily gotten over the dead end but not while still carrying Tiger. Barnaby came to the scene just as Tiger was being dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"You can keep him!", the villain said as he turned, fully intending to get away.

Barnaby loved Kotetsu but he would be fine while Barnaby apprehended the perp. He had to be. Barnaby couldn't let him escape. That sticky lasso came forth again just as Barnaby was lunging towards him and the villain was rising from the ground, just out of reach when Barnaby saw something bright and green coming from his periphery.

_'Kotetsu?'_

"I'm here!", Midoriya shouted as he dropped from the sky and his foot connected with the robbers face, bringing him crashing back down to the ground. Midoriya landed next to him and Barnaby fell to his feet by the young hero's side. Barnaby had gotten a look at Midoriya's speed and strength during the test but he must have followed them for blocks without Barnaby noticing.

Had Barnaby been too focused to see? Or had Midoriya been that fast? One thing was for sure, he thought as he watched Midoriya check on the villain, his opinions on the boy needed some exploration.


End file.
